The Things I'd Have You Do
by YourPinkDiary
Summary: Sebastian is new in town and catches sight of one Kurt Hummel, head cheerio at McKinley, in his cheer uniform all red and clingy, and decides then and there that he'll do anything to have him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I wrote this little prologue randomly at work the other day, and decided I liked it so I'm going to expand it into a multi-chapter fic :). Let me know what you think!

* * *

'This place is pathetic.' Sebastian muttered, bringing his paper cup of coffee to his lips and taking a sip. 'Total Hicksville.'

'Wow, tell us how you really feel Seb.' Nick said, slight disbelief evident in his voice.

'Paris was way better. This place is pathet… Actually just got mildly interesting.' Sebastian's eyes were captured by a long lean figure, who had just walked into the coffee shop. He was covered head to toe in a clingy red track suit (clinging to all the right places in the best way). If the broad shoulders, incredible legs and oh so perfect ass were anything to go by… He couldn't wait to see the front of the boy who had just joined the queue to get coffee. 'Who is that?'

'Uh… nobody.' Nick said.

'Yeah, nobody you'd want to know.' Jeff added quickly.

'Public school kids, you know?'

'Please,' Sebastian scoffed. 'Just because he doesn't wear a Dalton tie doesn't mean he's a 'public school kid'. You get the rare, misplaced one, who belongs in better society, but for whatever reason isn't… and hot damn if I don't get me a piece of that.'

'You really don't want to do that.' Jeff warned.

'Oh, but I do.'

Nick and Jeff glanced at each other and shrugged. They'd done what they could. It seemed like Sebastian wouldn't be convinced until he actually touched the fire and burnt himself.

Sebastian watched, leered actually, as the boy in the cheer leading uniform ordered his drink and collected it. He seemed to be by himself, which Sebastian saw as a bonus. People who were alone were much easier to talk to, they were more vulnerable, and didn't have their friends around sharing their unwanted opinions.

Then the boy turned around.

Sebastian was not disappointed at all. His face was sharp and angular, but soft and round at the same time, completely angelic and definitely batted for his team. Sebastian wanted to run his thumbs along those high cheekbones, and make the pale skin flush red. He wanted to have those sea coloured eyes stare up him with nothing but pure desire, need and want in them. And he wanted to run his hands through that hair that looked so immaculately styled. He couldn't wait to use his fingers to undo the hours of work spent on it. He was not at all what Sebastian was expecting to come across in Ohio, but he sure was grateful to whatever God, or Angel or deity was looking down on him and making sure he was taken care of.

The boy looked up at the door, then glanced back at his phone, before pocketing it and walking… right towards him.

Sebastian's breathe hitched in his throat (something that never happened) as the boy made eye contact with him and stopped just at that table.

Nick and Jeff exchanged fearful glances.

'Why are you staring at me?' he asked bluntly.

'Because you're gorgeous.' Sebastian said smoothly, with a smirk.

'Take a picture and stare at that instead. You're making me uncomfortable.'

'Why? Don't tell me the gay-faced male cheerleader is a homophobe.' Sebastian said, his defences quickly went up at the thought.

The boys eyes narrowed into a glare that Sebastian admittedly found oh so delicious and he straightened himself up, no doubt in an attempt to be intimidating.

'For your information I have no issue with men who prefer the company of other men. I do however, have an issue with stuck up, snobby private school kids, who smell vaguely of craigslist staring at me like they own me. You don't. And you're dreaming if you really think someone like me would even consider someone like you. I don't want to see you here again.' he turned on his heel and abruptly left. Leaving Sebastian watching after him with a gaping mouth.

'Good one Seb. Now we can never come here again.' Nick moaned. 'This is the best coffee around an you just ruined it because you're a perv.'

Sebastian's jaw snapped shut and he looked at the two boys he was with.

'What?'

'In case you didn't notice… Kurt kind of owns this place. If he says get lost, you get lost.'

'Kurt… Is that his name?'

'Yep. Kurt Hummel. Head Cheerio at McKinley High. Mega bitch.'

'I want him.'

'Yeah… I don't think that's going to happen.'

Sebastian snapped his head towards Jeff with a questioning look.

'He and his boyfriend broke up just before last summer and since then he's sworn he's 'done with high school boys'.'

Sebastian grinned. 'Enter Sebastian Smythe.'


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian knew he was one pair of binoculars away from being incredibly creepy. But for several days now, he hadn't been able to get his mind off Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel who had said he wouldn't be caught dead with someone like Sebastian.

Liar.

Or at least, Sebastian was determined to make him out to be.

Or make out with him.

Whichever came first. He wasn't too bothered. His dreams, and day dreams, of gripping Kurt's ass and pulling him closer until there was no space between them while their tongues invaded each others mouths were vivid, and great. Really great. Because Sebastian wasn't lacking in imagination at all. _But_ he wanted the real thing.

Even if it was just an evening of pure, unadulterated, hate sex… he'd take it. Because if Kurt was even half as good as Sebastian's imagination made him out to be, it would be one of the best nights of his life.

And there are a few in his past that are difficult to top.

'Bingo.' Sebastian muttered to himself.

From his spot in the Lima Bean parking lot, Sebastian could see the front entrance to the coffee shop. And he saw the same tall, lean figure dressed head to toe in red walking in. This time, however, it was accompanied by a slim brunette, wearing a skirt and jacket in the same red Kurt was wearing.

'Here we go.' Sebastian checked himself out in the mirror. His hair was _impeccable_, and there was nothing on his face. His smirk was perfected and if a guy winked at him the way he could wink at other guys, he'd surely feel a little jelly-legged. He loosened his tie a little more, and undid the top button, aiming for a casual '_I don't really care how I look, but I look great anyway'_ look, and nailed it.

He got out of his car, and casually sauntered up to Lima Bean door. Inside, Kurt and the girl he was with were a couple of spots up in the line ahead of Sebastian. His plan was to play it cool. To make Kurt want him. To prove Kurt wrong, and have Kurt chasing after him instead. It was going to be too easy.

He joined the end of the queue. He could see Kurt and the girl talking, but wasn't close enough to hear their conversation. They both ordered their drinks, and moved around to the other side of the counter. He was now more directly in their line of sight, so he was careful to stop looking at the two of them. Part of his plan was to come off as indifferent.

As soon as he ordered his drink he pulled out his phone and walked around to the side of the counter where drinks were collected. Thankfully, for him, Kurt and his leggy friend were still waiting. He kept his eyes glued to his phone, texting Nick for no reason other than to look like he was too busy to care about others around him.

Suddenly, in front of him, someone was clearing their throat. He glanced up.

Kurt's eyes were just as vivid as he remembered. They were a clear blue on the outside, fading into green closer to the pupil. There was the same fire in them as he glared at Sebastian and the look made Sebastian's stomach swoop in an unsettling way he just wasn't used to.

'Can I help you?' Sebastian asked.

'Didn't I tell you not to come here?' Kurt asked, with a slight tilt of his head.

'I don't know, did you?' Sebastian gave Kurt his practised smirked.

'Don't they have coffee at that fancy pants private school of yours?'

'They do. But the scenery here is much better.' Sebastian let his gaze slide down Kurt's body. The sleeves of his shirt gripped his biceps, and the shirt skimmed his torso, hinting at the toned body beneath it. The cheerleading uniform was sewn to tease, giving a tiny glimpse at what lay beneath without giving away anything at all. Sebastian was torn between worshipping the red fabric for existing and burning it.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. 'Don't think I can't see right through you. I know your type.'

'Really? And what type is that then?' He asked, only to hear more of Kurt's voice.

'You're used to getting everything you want. Mostly because all you have to do is snap your fingers and you have full access to Daddy's credit card. You think just because you have a couple of extra zero's in that bank account of yours people will just do what you want them to.'

Sebastian kept his smirk firmly plastered to his face and folded his arms across his chest. 'Oh do go on. I'd love to hear more.'

'There's not any more to you.' Kurt said. 'That much is obvious. But here's the thing… here you're on my turf. These are my grounds. And I want you gone.'

'One tall caramel latte for Sebastian?' The barista called from the counter.

Sebastian grinned and side-stepped Kurt, with a quick 'excuse me' to pick up his drink. When he turned back around Kurt was watching him with a slightly impatient look.

'Here's my offer to you… it's Kurt right?'

Kurt offered a short nod, not looking surprised that Sebastian knew his name.

'I think you're hot. And I'm hot too. And I _know_ we could make magic together. So… how about it?'

Kurt looked stunned for a moment, and then a smile crossed his face. Sebastian grinned in return… it had actually been easier to get Kurt Hummel than he'd thought.

'I think… you're dreaming.'

The grin vanished from Sebastian's face. 'What?'

'Like you said, I'm hot. Do you really think my pickings are so slim I'd have to resort to, well, you?' Kurt sighed. 'Now that I've rejected you twice, do you think you can stop hitting on me?'

'Hey, last time you just assumed.' Sebastian pointed out.

'No I didn't. Your face did all the talking for you.'

'I get it.' Sebastian grinned. 'You like the game. You _like_ being chased.'

Kurt's face tinged pink. 'No I… n-no I don't.'

'Sure you do. Why else would you reject me, so quickly, before I'd even said anything? Why else would _you_ be the one to approach _me_ here today when I was just innocently getting a coffee?'

'_I_ approached _you_ because you seem to have some difficulty understanding the social hierarchy around here.' Kurt said.

Sebastian smiled, and a look of uncertainly flashed through Kurt's eyes for a second, making Sebastian's smile grow. 'Oh, I understand it completely. I just don't care enough to let some petty little high school, cliché stereotype hierarchy rule my life. I have a proposal for you.'

Kurt folded his arms and raised his eyebrows. 'Oh, this should be good.'

'This Friday night, I'll be at Scandal's. If you _don't_ want me, you _won't_ be there.'

'In that case, have fun on your own.'

'We'll see about that.' Sebastian said with a smirk. 'I trust you know where it is.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Rating got upped for this chapter. I'm terrible at writing that kind of stuff though so... apologies in advance for that. Hope you guys like this chapter though.

* * *

Sebastian was determined to play it cool. He didn't want to be the loser kid at Scandal's who sat at the bar by himself all night, clearly waiting for someone else to show up, only for it to become extremely obvious he'd been stood up. Sebastian had seen that kid. He'd _laughed _at that kid. And he refused to be that kid.

He hadn't gotten to Scandal's until about 9.30pm. He probably wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was hoping Kurt had shown up before him. He _knew_ Kurt was going to show up, because reading Kurt was like reading a child's picture book to him. It was so easy. And Kurt liked being challenged. He was intrigued by someone who didn't just back down after one of his icy glares. He'd show up. The question of it all was _when_. Sebastian didn't doubt that.

At least, he'd convinced himself he didn't doubt it.

He knew he was looking hot, because a few guys had already hit on him. And the bar tender kept coming up and asking him if he was alright and wanted anything else besides the one beer he was slowly making his way through. He fished through his pocket to find his phone, glancing towards the door just once more and

_Holy shit, goddammit, fucking fuck, GOD_

Sebastian loved Kurt's cheerleading uniform. He adored it. But holy _shit_ that red tracksuit was nothing compared to what the boy was wearing right now.

_They made jeans that tight?_

The dark denim made his legs look a million times longer, and showed off the perfect curve of his ass in a way that red uniform never, ever, ever, would, it was almost obscene. And from the front, it hinted oh so teasingly at what was beneath and Sebastian was a huge, huge fan. He wanted to call up the designer of those jeans and personally thank them himself.

Finally, somehow, Sebastian managed to drag his eyes away from Kurt's legs and up. He wore a black dress shirt, with red detailing that fit snugly to his chest and torso, the sleeves were rolled up casually halfway up his forearms, and the top few buttons undone. His hair was style, up and coiffed the same way it had been the other times Sebastian had encountered. And…

_Holy fucking shit _Kurt Hummel was some kind of other worldly God-like creature.

Sebastian couldn't wait to have him.

Then Kurt started walking further into the club, and Sebastian saw the thin brunette girl from the other day appear from behind him. He groaned. Of _course_ Kurt would bring along his stupid little side-kick.

Sebastian kept his eyes on Kurt, but the boy only moved further away from him, right across to the other side of the bar. It was totally on purpose, Sebastian thought with a smirk. Kurt knew exactly where he was sitting and was avoiding him. It didn't bother Sebastian one bit.

He picked up his beer, and quickly downed the last quarter left in it. The tangy, bitter taste made him shudder a little, but he placed the empty bottle back on the counter of the bar and walked over to where Kurt and his side-kick were.

'Well, look what the cat dragged in.' He said with a smirk.

Kurt's eyes flicked up to him in a scowl. 'This place is disgusting.'

'And yet you're still here sweetheart.'

'God knows why.' Side-kick muttered, rolling her eyes.

Sebastian pretended to have only just noticed her and looked at her in surprise. 'Why are you here? You do realise this is a _gay_ bar right?'

'Good question.' She turned to Kurt. 'Why _am_ I here? Better yet, why are _you_ here? This place is lamer than that stupid Glee club, especially when they dance around in the cafeteria.'

Kurt raised an eyebrow at her. 'Santana, can you go and get me a margarita?'

'Just because I'm Latina doesn't mean I'm your personal maid.'

'I have no problems with tell Coach Sylvester who really put-'

'And I'm gone.' She rolled her eyes and walked off into the small crowd.

'Now that you got her out of the way…' Sebastian leant forward, intentionally into Kurt's personal space and grabbed his hand. Kurt quickly snatched it back.

'I didn't come here for you.'

'Really?'

'No.'

Sebastian saw a very, very brief flicker of doubt in Kurt's eyes before it disappeared again and he straightened up his posture even more, to try and level himself with Sebastian.

'I come here regularly.'

'Do you?' Sebastian asked, biting the inside of his lip to stop from laughing.

'Yes.'

Sebastian leant forward again, this time so his lips were level with Kurt's ear. 'You're going to have to lie better than that sweetheart.'

He heard Kurt's shuddering exhale and grinned. 'Just one dance.' He pulled back to look Kurt straight in the eye and offered the challenge properly.

'Fine.' Kurt said. 'Just the one.'

Sebastian smirked at him before grabbing his hand and pulling him out to the small space the bar called a dance floor. There was a generic beat pulsing as Sebastian pulled them both into an empty space on the floor. He promptly let go of Kurt's hand and moved a step away from him, deciding to let Kurt set the boundaries of the dancing.

Sebastian was more than surprised when less than a beat later Kurt grabbed him by the waist and pulled them close together.

'Don't wimp out on me now Smythe. I thought we were going to do this properly.'

Sebastian stilled for a moment. 'How do you know my name?'

Kurt gave him a wicked smirk. The glint in his eyes shot right through Sebastian, sending the most pleasurable shiver down his spine.

'There's a lot about me you don't know.'

Sebastian opened his mouth to talk but Kurt quickly spun around, pressing his back into his chest and grinding his ass right against…

Sebastian gasped and grabbed Kurt's hips before he could even think about what he was doing. He wasn't sure whether he had planned to push Kurt away slightly, or bring him even closer… so instead he just kept them there, his fingers digging into the delicious hipbones underneath them. Kurt leant his head back and twisted slightly to catch sight of Sebastian.

'Are you actually going to move? Or am I wasting my time here?'

That snapped Sebastian into action. If this was how Kurt wanted it, it was how he was going to get it.

He started off slowly, swaying his hips ever so slightly to the beat of the music. He let his fingers move, and dance teasingly up and down Kurt's side. He could tell that under the tight clothing Kurt had a lean frame and he could feel the muscles of the boys body moving under his fingers. Then he brought himself closer until there was no space between his chest and Kurt's back. With no warning he spun Kurt around so they were facing each other again. He ground his hips against Kurt's no longer caring about keeping in time with the beat. He gasped when there was no mistaking what was rubbing against his thigh and the though made blood rush down to Sebastian's own cock. He groaned as Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing their bodies even closer together.

Kurt looked up at him through his lashes with a look that was so innocently seductive.

'We should go somewhere more private.' He said.

'Y-yes let's.' Sebastian choked out, surprised how raspy his own voice was. Had Kurt really gotten under his skin that much? As Kurt grabbed his arm and lead him further to the back of the club, towards the bathrooms, Sebastian stared at the way the dark denim he was wearing hugged his ass.

And yes… it was entirely possible Kurt _had_ gotten under his skin that much.

By some miracle the bathroom was free. In seconds Kurt had dragged him in and slammed him up against the door, pressing their bodies together. Kurt pressed his lips to Sebastian's in a hot, open mouthed kiss. Their tongues slid against each other in a battle for domination. Kurt tasted like berries and vanilla and something Sebastian couldn't distinguish. Something that was just _Kurt_, and he was already hooked on it.

Sebastian brought his hands down to Kurt's waist, and untucked his shirt, feeling the hot smooth skin beneath. He came around to the front of Kurt's jeans and tugged on the button. Kurt gasped and pulled back.

'No.' He said. 'You first.'

Sebastian wasn't going argue with him. Kurt's hands moved quickly to the waistband of his jeans. He paused.

'You know, the striped shirt and popped collar thing? It doesn't work.'

Sebastian let out a laugh. 'You're choosing _now_ to give me fashion advice.'

'Yep.' Kurt gave him a devilish grin and slid his hand into his boxer short. Sebastian let out a low moan as Kurt's hand gripped him tight. 'Does that feel good?'

'God yes.'

'I can make it even better.'

Sebastian watched as Kurt sank down to his knees before him. He actually couldn't have pulled his eyes away from the sight of Kurt's mouth around his hard cock even if he'd wanted to. Kurt's cheeks were flushed bright red against his pale skin, and they were hollowed out as he sucked on him hard, while his tongue did things Sebastian couldn't have even dreamt up. Sebastian kept his hand buried deep in Kurt's hair, just needing _something_ to hold on to, it was a miracle alone that he was actually still standing.

'Kurt, I'm going to…'

The heat around his cock disappeared and Kurt looked up at him with beautiful, angelic blue eyes that _fuck_ still looks at him with wide-eyed innocence.

'Going to what Sebastian?' He asked.

'I… fuck Kurt…'

'Come then for me _babe_. If you want to… just do it. Don't hold back.' Kurt said right before drawing him back into his mouth.

Sebastian let out a low guttural sound, he couldn't have held back even if he wanted to.

'Fuck!' He exclaimed as he came hard and fast.

When he was done, Sebastian leant back against the door panting hard. He'd had his fair share of sex. That was no secret. But nothing had ever been like _that_ just was. He blinked and Kurt was back in his line of vision.

'You are…' Sebastian tried to talk, but his brain was still addled.

'That was fun.' Kurt said smiling.

'I… yes…'

Kurt's smile disappeared. 'I trust it'll be easier for you to leave me alone now then, won't it?'

'Yeah, sure I… what?' Sebastian blinked as Kurt's words sunk in properly. 'What?'

'I gave you what you wanted. Now _stop_ coming to the Lima Bean.' Kurt opened the bathroom door, not caring that it made Sebastian stumble and nearly fall over.

As he was left alone in the dirty bathroom of Scandal's with nothing but Kurt's harsh parting tone he couldn't help but feel a lot emptier than he thought he would after getting the blow job of a lifetime.


End file.
